


extra credit

by sond_sie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Josh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Student Josh, Teacher Tyler, Top Tyler, Underage - Freeform, but its not that bad josh is 17 and tylers 21, kind of hes just an assistant, punk josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sond_sie/pseuds/sond_sie
Summary: "tyler stared, and hoped that the guy behind the counter wouldn’t notice his raging boner. and if he did, he’d prefer it if he thought tyler really got into his music rather than the fact he wanted to /fuck his student./ tyler was so screwed."or, tyler is a teacher's assistant and despite his best efforts he can't resist the punk in his english class forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this was interesting to write i hope its not too bad heh

the rowdy students bustled down the school hallway, and their excited loud chatter caused tyler to cringe. he walked to the english classroom he’d been assigned to at the start of the year, taking a seat at the side of the room. tyler was in college doing a teaching degree, and that meant his third year was spent in a practical environment, practicing all the things he’d learnt so far by being a teacher’s assistant.

so basically, tyler was thrust back into high school when he felt like he’d only just left. he wasn’t really interested in teaching high school students but it was required that he did at least 6 months practice at one. tyler just thanked god that he wasn’t placed at his own old high school. he shuddered at the thought, watching as people piled into the room and into their seats. just as the teacher, mr smith, began talking about the lesson plan the door flung open and the last student appeared to fall into the room. josh dun. tyler tried to hide his smile as the boy straightened and made his way to his desk.

“last warning, dun. next time you’re late you have a detention,” mr smith looked sternly at the punk before resuming his talk. tyler glimpsed over to where josh sat at his desk near the back of the classroom. his bright red hair was peeking out from under his snapback and he was wearing his infamous ripped skinny jeans. tyler was well aware of the boy’s popularity in the school, and he knew _why_ he was so popular, having overheard way too many conversations from various students about his weekend shenanigans. mainly, what parties he’d been to and who he’d fucked at said parties. suddenly, josh looked up and found tyler’s gaze on him. he winked, biting the end of his pen, and tyler quickly looked away. he was  _not_  going to get flustered over a schoolboy. especially one like josh dun.

—

tyler happily welcomed the weekend, grateful for some time to get out and do something he actually liked. he really did love teaching, but being back in high school was wearing him out, and it’d only been 3 weeks. he headed to his favourite music store, a little-known one a bit out of town. he’d finally saved up enough money to buy a new ukulele and he was extremely excited. he flashed a smile to the guy behind the counter and walked to where the string instruments were displayed. he was just getting a feel for one when he heard a steady beat develop further down the store. tyler was surprised as not many people came to this store, let alone to practice the drums. curiously, he followed the noise. and then he stopped dead in his tracks. sitting behind a large black and white drum set was none other than josh dun, playing as if his life depended on it. his eyes were closed as he lost himself in the beat and tyler’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. the student’s muscled arms were rippling as he moved and tyler could feel his dick twitch in interest. _traitor,_ he thought. josh stopped playing and opened his eyes, chest heaving as he caught his breath. he looked startled when he saw someone standing in front of him, but it quickly turned to a smirk as he realised who it was.

“tyler,” he said as a greeting, hopping off the seat and coming to stand in front of the older boy.

“josh. i didn’t know you played the drums?” he asked, trying to focus on anything but the way the boy in front of him was hungrily staring at his lips. josh looked back up into tyler’s eyes, his own usually warm brown ones becoming darker.

“yeah,” he leaned in closer, practically whispering in tyler’s ear. “i guess i just love being _loud._ “ tyler shivered as josh pulled back and walked away, presumably out of the shop. tyler stared, and hoped that the guy behind the counter wouldn’t notice his raging boner. and if he did, he’d prefer it if he thought tyler really got into his music rather than the fact he wanted to  _fuck his student._  tyler was so screwed.

—

“brendon, i’m so screwed.” tyler groaned as he sat down in the small staff room the following thursday. brendon was the music teacher and he and tyler had bonded almost immediately over their shared passion for jamming out. luckily they were the only two in the room, because tyler felt like if he didn’t tell anyone about his…problem, he was going to explode. josh had been insufferable this week, sending sultry looks tyler’s way and even once dropping his book and bending over to get it right in front of him. nobody seemed to be catching on to his actions, thank god, as tyler remembered that it would be 100% illegal and _wrong_ to do anything with josh. like, push him up against the wall and kiss him breathless, or use his dick to get the kid to shut up for once. or, bend him over his desk and fuck him ’til he cried. which, yeah. tyler was screwed.

“hm, what?” brendon half paid him attention as he scrolled through something on his phone. however, what tyler said next made his head snap up as he stared at his co-worker.

“i kind of really wanttofuckjoshdun“ he rushed through the words but brendon understood. he laughed once, shocked.

“you what!? oh my god,” he set his phone down and leaned back on the couch, laughing hysterically.

“dude, it’s not funny. it’s becoming a real problem, like, my wrist started cramping the other day,” brendon cackled again before wiping away a stray tear.

“bro it must be way too long since you’ve been laid. you’re coming out with me tomorrow night. i’ll fix this,” he giggled again before picking up his coffee. tyler mumbled an agreement, desperate to do anything to get josh dun out of his thoughts.

—

tyler and brendon entered the club and were greeted by the steady thrum of bass from whatever song was playing. there were dozens of people swaying and grinding on the dance floor, much to tyler’s dismay. he wasn’t the biggest fan of clubs and had never really been into partying in his teenage years either. he was only just old enough to get past the bouncer, which gave him a sense of relief as that meant there was _no way_  josh dun could be here. he followed brendon to the bar and accepted the drink that was shoved his way. he downed it quickly, wanting to take the edge off his nerves. after another drink brendon tugged on tyler’s hand to drag him onto the dance floor. tyler followed, feeling much lighter with the alcohol in his system. they danced together for a while until brendon replaced him with a taller, older looking guy. tyler guessed this was his cue to leave the dance floor until someone wrapped a lazy arm around his hip from behind. tyler turned to tell them some excuse and leave but he was met with a shock of red hair. he couldn’t believe his fucking eyes.

“i know i’m attractive, but thanks.” josh smirked, and tyler realised he’d said that out loud. josh slid his other arm around tyler’s waist, swaying to the beat and resting his hands dangerously close to tyler’s ass. tyler looked down at the slightly shorter boy and had to keep himself from moaning. josh looked incredible, messy hair and red lips - as if they’d just been wrapped around someone’s cock in the bathroom. tyler shivered at the thought and circled his arms around josh’s neck and pulled him closer, their crotches almost rubbing. josh’s breath hitched and he tipped his head back, losing himself in the music. tyler watched entranced, amazed at how a 17 year old could look so comfortable in this environment. it was like josh belonged in the club, hitting on older guys and getting rewarded for it later on.

possessively, he flipped josh around and pulled him flush to his own front, creating delicious friction on his hard cock under his jeans. josh groaned, hands resting on tyler’s on his hips. he pushed his hips backwards, grinding on tyler in their small space on the dance floor. tyler moaned lowly as josh rested his head back on his shoulder. tyler moved down, pressing his lips to the spot under josh’s ear. somewhere in his brain alarm bells were going off about how he needed to stop, but josh’s breathy whine pulled him in for more. he pressed his fingers hard into josh’s skin and sucked a hickey into his neck, teeth grazing the younger boy’s skin. josh flipped back around and tyler took in his disheveled appearance. his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glittering, highlighting his youthfulness. tyler halted at that thought when he remembered josh _was_  a youth, not to mention his own fucking student. josh leaned in to press his lips to tyler’s but tyler turned his head, josh’s lips brushing his cheek. he let go of the boy and barely took in his crestfallen expression before bolting out of the club.

—

the next week was rough. josh barely even looked his way when he entered the classroom, and it drove tyler crazy. he wanted to explain to the younger boy that even though he wanted to pin josh to his mattress and fuck him senseless, he  _couldn’t._  he was his teacher - kind of. tyler convinced himself that he’d done the right thing and was saving them both a lot of trouble, but when he saw josh’s downcast eyes he wasn’t so sure. the days slowly passed until friday, when tyler received an email from mr smith asking if he could take the class in the afternoon. holy crap, he would be taking an entire class. on his own. tyler replied to the email and tried not to freak out.

when the time came for tyler to teach the class he was nervous as heck. he went to the room five minutes early to set up on the actual teacher’s desk. he didn’t have to do much, just lead a discussion on poetry for a while before setting a group task. when he walked in he found that someone was already at their desk, and judging by the mop of red hair that was resting on their arms while they rested, it was josh. tyler put his stuff down and awkwardly cleared his throat, josh’s head snapping up at the noise. he blinked blearily at tyler, unimpressed.

“where’s smith?” josh asked in a quiet voice. tyler shuffled around the desk, feeling guilty.

“he’s sick so i’m running today’s class. look, josh-“ tyler began but he was interrupted by the door opening and a few students entering the room. he sent an apologetic look towards the younger boy but was surprised to find him with a glint in his eye, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. it didn’t have the usual playfulness behind it but something more malicious that unsettled tyler.

five minutes into his discussion, tyler thought he was doing a pretty good job. he was making sense, he was making the kids laugh a bit and he was enjoying what he was doing. that was until josh dun decided to be a disruptive little shit at the back of the class. it started off low key, just a bit of drumming on his desk that attracted the attention of some people around him. but then he started engaging them in conversation. sure, that’s fine. but not when tyler is trying to teach his _first ever class_  and he wants everything to go well. he tries to ignore the murmuring at the back but he can tell it’s annoying some of the other students who like to actually, y’know, learn.

“josh, can you please be quiet?” tyler asks loudly from the front. all the students turn and face him and he looks slightly embarrassed. however, his stance is still defiant and he looks tyler in the eye.

“why don’t you make me?” he fires back, and some people gasp as others make over-exaggerated ‘ooh’ sounds. this time, it’s tyler who’s not impressed. this was important, and he wasn’t going to let any punks get in the way of his career, even if they were extremely hot punks like josh dun.

“i don’t want to, but i can send you straight to the principal. so, if i were you, i’d shut up.” he knew it sounded harsh, and josh looked shocked that he even defended himself. kind of like didn’t expect tyler to be authoritative.  _interesting,_  he thought. it seemed to work though, and josh returned to his sulking behaviour, silent. tyler almost felt bad for his reaction, but he had to focus on the lesson he was running.

—

at the end of the lesson tyler wished his students a happy weekend, satisfied with his teaching. suddenly he added, “josh could you stay behind please?” a few students looked at josh warily but he continued to pack up his books with a slight nod. tyler sat on the edge of his desk, waiting for everyone to leave. josh eventually shuffled up and stood before tyler, avoiding his eyes.

“what?” he mumbled, tapping his fingers on the books he held. tyler took in the way josh was standing with his shoulders hunched, trying to make himself look smaller.

“i just wanted to tell you that i’m really sorry about the other night-“ he started but josh let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head.

“no, i get it. why would you want to kiss me? i know i’m not good enough,” he said quietly and tyler pushed off the desk.

“what are you talking about?” he asked gently, stopping just before josh.

“you’ve probably heard what people say about me. which, a lot of it isn’t even true,” josh scowls.

“oh,” tyler started, shocked. “well, if it makes any difference i totally think you’re good enough, have you even seen yourself in a mirror? we just can’t -“ josh suddenly dumped his books on the desk closest and walked towards tyler, crowding in on his space. it reminded tyler of them grinding in the club, a memory that stirred interest in his pants.

“why not?” he whispered, grabbing tyler’s wrist. tyler noticed that josh’s confidence had returned. he gulped loudly, unable to find any words to defend himself. josh looked up at him through his lashes and tyler’s last resolve finally caved in. he surged forward and gripped josh by the neck, pressing his lips to the younger boy’s. josh was still for a second before melting into the kiss, wrapping his own arms around tyler’s waist. he backed tyler into the teacher’s desk behind him, moaning. tyler took the opportunity to push his tongue into josh’s mouth, licking behind his teeth and getting a taste of him, of something sweet like strawberries. they separated for a moment and tyler glanced over at the door, panting. with a last look at josh he pulled out of his grip and made his way to the door, locking it with his keys. a part of him screamed how wrong this was but he ignored it and rushed back to josh, pulling him in for another fierce kiss.

“please, tyler. i need it,” josh breathed into the space between their mouths.

“need what baby?” tyler began kissing down josh’s neck, nipping at the soft skin.

“need you to fuck me,” josh whined and tyler’s legs almost gave out. he moaned against josh’s neck and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over josh’s head. he was met with an expanse of smooth tanned skin and he moved lower to suck one of josh’s nipples into his mouth. josh gasped, tugging on tyler’s hair. his hips bucked up, trying to find friction. tyler brought his lips back to josh’s again, pressing their mouths together desperately, trying to get as close as possible to the younger boy. josh began fumbling with the buttons on tyler’s shirt.

“off, off-“ josh muttered and tugged on the material. tyler sucked on the student’s collarbone, leaving a harsh red mark as he pulled his own shirt off. josh attacked the newly uncovered skin, kissing down tyler’s torso until he reached the waistband of his jeans. he glanced up at tyler, face flushed. his lips were wet and bitten red and tyler wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around his cock. he nodded slightly and that was all the motivation josh needed, swiftly pulling down tyler’s jeans and boxers. he stopped when he took in tyler’s erection straining towards his stomach and realised with great delight that it was _big._ his mouth watered as he gripped the base of tyler’s cock before tentatively licking up the impressive length. tyler squeaked and held on tightly to the desk behind him. josh licked over the tip before sliding it into his mouth. tyler moved one hand to josh’s hair. josh took the hint and lowered his head, taking more of tyler’s length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. he pulled back and repeated the motion, tyler’s knuckles whitening.

“oh fuck, josh, your _mouth,_  i’m not gonna last,” tyler moaned and pulled josh off his cock with a wet pop. he had other plans for what he wanted to do with the boy. he pulled him into a harsh kiss, thrusting his tongue into josh’s mouth and tasting faint traces of himself there. his dick twitched, prompting him to pull away and push josh until he was leaning over the desk on his stomach. josh sent him a smirk over his shoulder, wiggling his still clothed ass in the air. tyler leaned over and gripped josh’s hair again, the red strands entangling in his fingers.

“you’ve been teasing me for weeks baby, but i know you’re desperate for me,” tyler whispered harshly in his ear. josh moaned at the words, pushing his ass back onto tyler’s erection. “tell me how much you want it.”

josh turned to look at tyler, eyelashes fluttering. “please, tyler, i want you so bad. i’ve been imagining this since i first saw you. i went home that first day and fingered myself for hours pretending it was you,” his eyes closed, embarrassed by his confession. tyler tried valiantly to not fall over and die, because _holy fuck_ that was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

“okay baby,“ tyler rubbed his hands up josh’s sides, flicking over a nipple. suddenly he froze. “oh fuck i don’t have stuff-“ before he could continue josh reached a hand behind him into his back pocket and pulled out a packet of lube and a condom. he smirked again and tyler rolled his eyes and muttered, “why am i even surprised?” he took the packets from josh and moved behind him, finally pulling josh’s jeans and boxers down so he could kick them off. he kissed down josh’s back until he reached his ass. without warning tyler spread his cheeks and licked a broad stripe over the boy’s entrance. josh keened, bucking into the desk frantically. tyler continued to prod at his entrance with his tongue, making josh shake. he slowly pushed a finger in alongside his tongue and rubbed it along josh’s walls. josh moaned loudly, forgetting his surroundings. tyler pulled back before ripping the packet of lube open and spreading the substance over his fingers. he stood back up and put his other hand on josh’s chin, pulling him into a kiss. their movements were languid, and tyler took josh’s relaxed state as an opportunity to slide two fingers into his entrance. josh moaned loudly again.

“shh, baby you have to be quiet,” tyler said to the student. “we don’t want to get caught.” he continued thrusting his fingers into josh, scissoring them and spreading josh out. just as he added a third finger the pair heard footsteps approaching in the hall. tyler panicked, freezing his movements but keeping his fingers inside of josh. the footsteps quickly receded and tyler let out a heavy sigh of relief. he looked down at josh and found him with his eyes squeezed shut, panting. tyler smirked.

“did you like that josh? you want someone to come in and see you with three fingers up your ass, begging to be fucked?” tyler breathed out darkly and josh let out a strained whimper, pushing his ass back on tyler’s fingers. tyler removed his fingers and ripped the condom packet open, rolling it on his hard dick. tyler spread the rest of the lube on his length and groaned at the feel of a hand on his straining erection. he spread a hand on josh’s back between his shoulder blades and pressed his tip to josh’s entrance, catching on the rim. “are you ready?” tyler asked as he stroked his hand down the soft skin.

“ _please,_ “ the desperation in josh’s voice was clear, a choked off whimper coming from his mouth at the feel of tyler’s cock rubbing over his hole. tyler began to press in, both of them letting out breaths at the feeling.

“fuck, josh you’re so tight,” tyler groaned, pressing in another couple of inches. josh had a death grip on the other side of the desk, breathing heavy. he let out a long moan when tyler finally bottomed out. he felt the hand on his back rubbing in soothing circles. after a couple moments he shifted his hips back on tyler’s cock.

“i’m good, you can - you can move,” he gasped out and tyler took the invitation, dragging his hips out until just his tip was inside of josh before shoving back in, skin slapping against josh’s ass. josh slid forward from the force of it, dick trapped between his stomach and the desk. tyler continued to thrust into the younger boy, developing a fast pace. the friction on josh’s dick caused him to moan.

“you look so good baby, like you were made to take my cock,” tyler’s grip tightened on josh’s hip possessively, deepening his thrusts and trying to find josh’s prostate. at josh’s sharp cry he realised he’d found it, doubling his effort and pushing josh into the shaking desk.

“t-tyler, i’m gonna come,” josh looked over his shoulder at tyler and he was absolutely _wrecked_ , pupils blown wide, lips plump and red hair a mess.

“not yet,” tyler replied, slowing his thrusts until he was just grinding into the student. he reached around and squeezed the base of josh’s cock, making sure he didn’t come just yet. “i want you to ride me baby, wanna see your pretty face.” he pulled out completely and josh whimpered at the loss. he moved around the desk and sat on the chair, spreading his legs and inviting josh to straddle him. on shaky legs josh made it to him and did just so, bracketing tyler’s thighs with his own. without hesitation, josh sunk all the way back onto tyler’s cock, sitting on his thighs. he hunched over, resting his face in the crook of tyler’s neck and breathed heavily. he slowly pulled himself up before slamming back down, tyler’s cock brushing his prostate on every thrust. josh saw stars, head thrown back and a steady stream of ‘ah, ah, ah’ passing through his lips every time their hips met. the sounds steadily grew higher in pitch, josh’s movements becoming sloppy.

“look at me josh,” tyler demanded and josh opened his eyes, meeting tyler’s heated gaze. tyler, hips still thrusting up forcefully, wrapped a lose fist around josh’s erection dripping with pre-come. the boy almost shrieked, a long and loud high-pitched whine escaping his bruised lips.

“p-please…” josh whimpered and he sounded like he was about to burst, heat coiling deep in his stomach.

“you’ve been so good for me. come for me, josh.” tyler watched in amazement as josh’s features tightened, still bouncing on his cock, before his mouth opened wide and he released a long stream of curses and ‘tyler’ as he came over his stomach and tyler’s, ass squeezing around him. tyler bucked up once, twice more before he released inside of josh, pressing bruises into his hips and shouting his name. as he came down he found josh wrapped around him, still sitting on his oversensitive dick. he pulled the student’s head back and into a slow and gentle kiss. josh looked at him tiredly, but with the usual glint of playful teasing in his eyes. he pecked tyler once again.

he said, “do you think i can get extra credit for this?” and tyler laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i have tumblr over @ sond-sie if ur interested :)) also i'm very very low key thinking about making this a mini series but don't hold me to that lmao i'm lazy af


End file.
